User talk:Sentenal01
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fish page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:14, July 18, 2010 Fish So is there any reason you keep removing the trivia on the Fish page? Because as fish tanks, like the ones demonstrated aboard the Normandy SR-2 and in TNG are extremely rare in scifi. Considering they also appear in the commanding officer's office, which is where it is positioned in the Normandy's Captain's Cabin, it is very relevant. Also note that because there is a model ship display onboard the Enterprise-D, which is noted on the Model Ships page, and a very similar display is in the Captain's Cabin aboard the Normandy. Considering both of these this are extremely rare in scifi, in fact they are the only two instances I can remember off hand, it is worthy to note that in the trivia sections of both articles. Lancer1289 17:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Sections and Edit Warring According to our Style Guide, "Trivia is classified as information players may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting. Ideally trivia sections should be no more than half a dozen snippets of information, not more than a line or so long." As I stated above it is interesting becuase of the connection to TNG and it fits with the trivia on the Model Ships page. Also as to your note about no relevence, what about one of the trivia on Grunt's page, "Many ground soldier units in video games use the "Grunt" designation, such as the Grunt of Warcraft or Quake video games." How does that relate to Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2? Lancer1289 19:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Also note that you have entered edit war territoy, 3 reverts which is a bannable offense. Lancer1289 19:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just wanted to point out, the three revert rule we use as a benchmark is three reverts in one day. Please don't take this as my condoning or approving of your edits, or encouraging you to make them again. After all, it's pretty easy to comprehend that "Star Trek =/= Mass Effect". This is why no one has said that Star Trek = Mass Effect. It's suggesting a possible reference. And reference =/= identical. How is that so hard to comprehend? SpartHawg948 20:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Snack Fish Unlike snack fish from a Star Wars novel, the Fish mentioned here and the fish in the Enterprise share the common feature of being pets, i.e. fish for aesthetics, not for consumption. While there may be a referential relationship between fish tanks in the Captain's quarters/ready rooms on starships in two different series, there really isn't any such relationship between these and snack foods. If anything, that would be more appropriate to Citadel: Krogan Sushi, but given the commonality of eating fish as food, I don't see a link. Unlike something less common, such as fish tanks in the captain's area of a starship, which doesn't come up that much in sci-fi. SpartHawg948 23:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warring Please note that you have entered edit war territory, three reverts, which is a bannable offence. You have been given reasons why it is valid trivia, by two admins and I ask you to stop before you are blocked for violation of the Community Guidelines. Again it has been stated that it is valid trivia and removal of valid trivia and edit warring are bannable offenses. Lancer1289 20:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also note that insulting other users, i.e "School and vacation have not made me forget how your autistic logic fails so hard" is also a bannable offense. Lancer1289 20:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't insulting you, I was insulting your logic. There is a difference. Sentenal01 20:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I warned you about edit warring, and you didn't heed my warning, so you have been blocked for two weeks for violation of the Edit Warring clause of the Mass Effect Wiki:Community Guidelines. You were given reasons why it was valid, and you didn't listen. If years is to be used as definition of valid trivia, then there is some other trivia that has to go as well. I think we have a reference to Star Trek II around here somewhere and some even older trivia than the fish thing. You removed valid content with no valid explanation and you were edit warring, and even after you were warned, you continued. So enjoy the next two weeks. Good day. Lancer1289 20:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Consider yourself lucky that it was Lancer who banned you. I would not have been so lenient, given your flagrant and repeated violations of site policy, constant argumentative attitude, and violation of site language policy. Were I you, I would seriously reconsider my actions over the course of the next two weeks. If I see this again from you, the ban will be much longer. SpartHawg948 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You are again in edit war territory. The current wording is appropriate and puts it in context. The current version puts it in context and the wording is appropriate given the circumstances. There is no reason to change it as again these things are extremely rare in scifi and removing the wording renders it not trivia no matter what else is there. Every piece of trivia must be able to stand on its own, no matter what else is there. You are on extremely thin ice as it is, you have been warned as the next ban will be much longer than the previous one for reasons that are stated above. Lancer1289 02:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sentenal01, based on comments and edit summaries you have made, you seem to be laboring under the mistaken opinion that what you did that got you banned (removing valid trivia items altogether) and what Lancer1289 did a little while back (making adjustments to a trivia item to bring it in line with site policy) are the same thing. They aren't. I really hope I don't need to explain to you how removing an item and adjusting the wording of an item while keeping it in the article are different. It's pretty obvious. So I'm going to come right out and say it, no frills or niceties. KNOCK IT OFF. As Lancer has stated, if you continue this pointless and extremely juvenile edit warring, you will be banned again, and it will be for much longer. 6 times longer, to be precise. (That's 3 months, in case you weren't keeping score at home) SpartHawg948 02:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Modifying comments made by other users Note that modification of comments made by other users is a very bannable offense. Commetns are the sole property of that user and are not to be modified by anyone else. This is your last warning. Lancer1289 22:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Spelling: Note the Spelling policy on this site about US UK Spelling found in the Manual of Style. Lancer1289 22:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for three months for repeated violations of the Community Guidelines, insulting other users, and using crude and/or offensive language. You were warrned repeately about why your words were offensive/crude/rude, and you refused to stop. As such you have now been blocked for three months. Good day. Lancer1289 20:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why Am I... I realize that you have been banned already, but I felt that I should really say something to your last comment here. (1) I'' am offended by what you said, first: because I am a Christian. Second: for the same reason I would be offended if someone said the N-Word. I am a reasonable human being who knows that the word is used for hate, and I have empathy for those that it is said to, another thing that you don't seem to have. (2) I wouldn't be offended by the chinese idiom because I am an english speaker on an ''english speaking wiki, and I don't understand chinese. If I did, I might be offended. (3) I don't know where you live, but I doubt your assessment of the fraction of Christians who say those things are greatly exagerated. In fact, I will go so far as to say that most Christians don't say those things! You need to learn to actually care about others Sentenal. You can't go through life fueled with hatred, and you need to stop going out of your way to make others miserable. --Effectofthemassvariety 02:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Insulting other users I am doing this because you have already violated the Guidelines and you ban has been up for not even a day. Because you are on extremely, extremely thin ice, I suggest you reconsider you attitude. Note that insulting other users, e.g. "You sir, are a fool and a egomaniacal child", is a violating of the Community Guidelines, and if you persist in this attitude, then you will be banned again. This time, it will be permanently. Your behavior has spoken for itself and I will not engage in a discussion about your behavior again. I suggest if you which to continue editing here, then either shape up, or ship out. Consider this a warning about your behavior here. Lancer1289 15:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :omg im so sorry i cant help it i love sinning so much satan is in me he controls my actions i know i should accept jesus in my life hurr durr. Sentenal01 15:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC)